


Edo Lullaby

by SabineElectricHeart (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: 7'Scarlet (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Japanese Culture, Lullabies, Music, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/SabineElectricHeart
Summary: Ichiko soothes Yuzuki back to sleep with a traditional song.
Relationships: Hanamaki Ichiko/Murakumo Yuzuki
Kudos: 4





	Edo Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I know it sucks.

"Murakumo-sama, are you there?” The soft voice echoed from down the hallway, breaking the boy from his reverie.

It would be nice if he responded, but he did not feel like it. The odds are that she would come to the living room anyways, but he had hoped that she would merely return to bed and forget all about what she was doing up.

No such luck for the Murakumo heir.

“There you are!” She acknowledged him, sat on a chair, looking out the window, observing the slow crawl of the moon in the Summer sky. “What time is it?”

Three AM. It was three in the Goddamn morning and Yuzuki could not fall asleep for the life of him. It is as if every time he felt slightly at peace, God almighty needed to put a halt to it.

He turned to face his companion and sighed in content. Despite the insufferable insomnia, the sight of her standing up in front of him without a care in the world brought a bit of happiness to his heart.

Ichiko Hanamaki-sama. A sixteen-year-old, brunette girl with large violet eyes and a pleasant demeanour. Lord Kyouji Murakumo’s esteemed guest. She was the daughter of a business associate of Yuzuki’s father’s, and also someone of great interest for the family’s side hustle, if you must. A side hustle he had recently been made part of.

There was something about that girl, Yuzuki concluded upon their very first encounter. Not something bad, but something that he appreciates very much, a rare occurrence amongst his acquaintances.

If anything, she was the only person who seemed to perceive his anguish, and the only one who tried to soothe it.

Ichiko crossed the large room and kneeled in front of Yuzuki, taking on his hands, but blushing when his sights were set firmly on her face.

"Three thirty." He whispered, in an effort to mask that he had not slept. “It is three thirty in the evening. You should be asleep.”

The young heir knew that the brunette would only worry and he did not want to submit her to his foolish anxieties. Alas, Ichiko is perceptive enough to instantly spot the dark and heavy bags that sat underneath his feline yellow eyes and his freshly licked, pouting lips.

"I should be in bed, and so should you. Have you gotten any sleep?" She questioned softly and grasped his hand lovingly, careful not to embarrass him or make him close off.

"Yes." He lied, but felt immediately guilty. It was unbecoming of him, and it would not get him any advantage.

As if reading his mind, the thin eyebrows of hers raised in inquisitive disbelief and he averted his gaze, not to embarrass himself any further.

"No." The young Murakumo admitted quietly and his voice tugged at her heartstrings.

She sighed. “Would be any good if I asked what is in your mind that troubles you so?”

“No.” It was the curt response.

Even if his little secret did concern her own continued existence, all parties agree it would be better if she could just live out her years in peace and blissful ignorance.

Faced with his laconic disposition, Ichiko opened her arms in an invitation, Yuzuki cuddled into her side and fit his frame perfectly with hers. The warm comfort of her lithe body only drew him in further as he laid his head on the curve of her neck and tangled his legs with her exposed ones.

A thin smile grazed his lips, spreading one to her face, too. She was indeed very kind and trusting. It might just come with the albino territory, but it is awfully pleasant to be around such a person.

"Do you feel any better?" She asked with a warm tone, as he found her fingers stroking his thick, coarse black hair.

"I am." He hummed in agreement. “Thank you for your concern.”

As her breath becomes even and sleep starts to overtake her senses, Ichiko toyed with his hair and Yuzuki found sweet peace in the sound of her slow heartbeat.

"Hanamaki-sama?" The boy spoke.

"What is it?" She responded sleeply.

"Would you..." He trailed off, unsure and self-conscious. "Never mind, goodnight darling."

"No, please. Do continue." She encouraged, recognizing the hesitancy he often showed when it came to any sort of request. "Would I what?"

The heir sighed. "If it is not too much of a hassle, would you sing to me?"

The request was not very audible, but she heard it and complied. "Of course. If it will make you feel better."

"Thank you." He whispered.

Still with her fingers locked in his hair, Ichiko took an unbecoming pride in the way he softened and relaxed with her ginger touch.

" _Nen, nen korori yo, Okorori yo._ " She sang softly. " _Bōya wa yoi koda, Nenneshina."_

Slowly, his eyes grew heavier and heavier but he held on to hear the end of the song in her voice.

"Bōya no omori wa, Doko e itta? Ano yama koete, sato e itta."

Her voice swayed deliciously in his ears.

" Sato no miyagē ni, nani morōta. Denden taiko ni, shō no fue."

The lullaby brought Yuzuki a long-awaited bliss and the realization he might just be able to fall in love with the doe-eyed girl with the violet irises.

"My nanny used to sing me Edo Lullaby when I was a child." Yuzuki said, his voice mumbling due to the creeping unconsciousness of sleep. “I like it a lot, and you have a beautiful singing voice, Hanamaki-sama.”

“Thank you.” Ichiko whispered back. “I am glad you like it. I’ll sing it again some other time if you’d like.”

“I would.” He responded. “Good night, Hanamaki-sama.”

"Good night, Murakumo-sama."

Early the next morning, with the two teens still deep asleep, Kyouji was quite glad with the image that greeted him on their living room. It would do very well if this came to blossom into a marriage, it would do very well.


End file.
